My Beauty
by Chronically Creative
Summary: Kraven is alive and rules the coven with Erica by his side. Erica comes to his room for some time alone...


**Don't ask me how Kraven survived after he was decapitated by Marcus, he just did! I'm going to let your imagination wander. lol**

**I hated Kraven in the movie, obviously because he was so evil, but without him the movie wouldn't have been the same. I was watching Underworld and when I saw the little scene with Erica and Kraven I just had to write a little something. Hope you like it!**

**And don't read this if you aren't mature enough. This is a mature little fiction. What else would it be with Erica and Kraven?**

Erica walked through the halls of the house. The Covenant's house. Her long blond hair down and reaching just bellow her breast. She wore a pair of leather pants and a black corset with a sheer shirt over it. She was heading to Kraven's room. He was out at the moment, speaking with his people about the situation with Selene. With Marcus and Victor dead, Kraven had been able to come out from hiding and rule the vampires. Everyone had thought him dead, until he'd suddenly appeared again. Many had even seen the body…but he was still here. He'd survived somehow.

He'd found her and convinced her to rule at his side. She was nothing more than a source of blood for him, even though she was a vampire. He'd always enjoyed drinking her blood for some reason and now he loved it. He treated her just like before. When he was busy with vampire business or with another woman, she was nothing to him at all. But when he needed her blood or body, she was everything to him. That's why she continued coming to him and stayed by his head. He cared about her sometimes and that was good enough for her.

She knew that Kraven wanted Selene by his side, not her. But he knew that he could never have her. From what they knew, Selene was completely in love with that boy of hers, Michael, and she wasn't really one of them anymore. She could go out in the sunlight, which no one knew how to explain. None of the vampires from the covenant wanted anything to do with her since they had no idea what exactly she had become.

She arrived at his room and went inside, going up on his king sized bed and crawling around on it before she lay down on her side, looking towards the door. She closed her eyes and smiled. She was really enjoying all this. The vampires treated her like their queen and she had everything she had ever wanted.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been waiting when she heard the door open and opened her eyes to see Kraven walk in. He took off his jacket and walked to his desk, sitting down in the chair behind it and opening his laptop. He knew she was there, but he had other things to do than pleasure her.

Erica stood up from the bed and walked behind his desk, behind Kraven. She ran her fingers through his somewhat long dark hair then began to massage his shoulders. He stopped doing what he was doing and pushed himself away, standing up and taking her arm, dragging her towards the bed. He let her go and stood back. She knew what he wanted her to do.

She stripped off the sheer top and let it fall to the floor behind her then unbuttoned her leather pants. She pushed them down and threw them across the room to land on a love seat. She reached behind herself and pulled down the zipper of her corset then also stripped that off. She quickly took off her thong and threw all her clothes on the love seat.

Now that she was nude, she pushed her hair aside, revealing her neck to him. He walked to her and stopped once he was right in front of her. She took two handfuls of his shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere.

He let the shirt fall behind him and took her into his arms, bending his head down to kiss where her shoulder met her neck. He then kissed the skin over her vein before he opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into her neck.

She cried out in pleasure and pain as he drank her blood. She put her hand on the back of his head, pushing him in her neck. He pushed her back until they both fell down on the bed, with him on top of her. She quickly began to work on his pants.

She unzipped his jeans and tried to push them down as quickly as she could. Quickly enough, they were both naked on the bed. He pulled away from her neck just as she spread opened her legs. He settled his waist between them and kissed her, his tongue slipping inside of her mouth

She wrapped her long legs around his waist and put his arms under her so that he could lift her up. Now, he was kneeling on the bed with her wrapped around him.

She moaned in pleasure as he guided himself inside of her. He groaned as he felt her inner muscles construct around him.

Quickly, he began to move inside of her. Soon enough he was pounding in her and when he lost the power to stay up, he fell forward with her. On top of her, he continued to thrust into her cold body.

She cried out as she reached the ultimate pleasure and she heard him cry out before put sank his teeth into her neck again. Even as he fell on top of her, he continued to drink from her neck for awhile, enjoying the cold blood from her body. He could tell that she'd fed before coming here because he could taste the difference in her blood…he liked it.

He retracted his teeth from her neck and pushed himself away from her. He lay beside her on the bed, not touching her at all. He knew she thought that he slept with a bunch of women every day, but the truth was…since his return the only one he'd slept with was her. He didn't kiss or touch another. He didn't feed off anyone else, vampire or mortal.

For some reason, he couldn't let her know that. He only hoped that one day she'd be able to find that out on her own.

Erica rolled over and cuddled against his side, hoping for once that he wouldn't push her away and walk out. She wished he would stay with her for the night.

She waited a few moments and when he didn't move away, she smiled and let herself relax. She felt him put her under the blankets and was surprised when he went under them with her.

She closed her eyes as his arms came around her, holding her tightly against him as if he actually cared. Soon enough, she had fallen asleep but even then she was sure she heard him whisper in her ear…

"_I love you, my beauty."_


End file.
